Me, Myself & I
by elskling
Summary: About Good, Bad and something in between them. Eventual RoyxEd, rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this thing written in Finnish for a long time now, and when I went through my old fanfictions this caught my eye and I decided to give it a shot. Don't know if the idea is totally ridiculous, so review if you want this to continue because if you don't then it wont. **

* * *

Everyone of us has more faces than one. Many people think that we all have just one side in us, the one which is always exposed. Even ourselves we see as one-sided. But every single human has several layers, even if we don't see them so clearly.

---

Roy Mustang.

A colonel and the Flame Alchemist.  
Self-confident and ambitious.  
Highly attractive womanizer.  
And a narcissistic bastard.

This is how people see him, depending on circumstances and the day, sometimes the weather, too.

But as we all, Roy Mustang too had more than one personality. Those kinds of them that no one but Roy knew even existed.

---

Roy called it Bad Roy. Bad Roy was Roy's darker side where reflected all his bad features. Or if not so bad one, also the ones Roy wasn't so proud of.

Bad Roy wore black pants than were definitely made of something more than flax. The shoes were rather expensive, which showed Roy's extravagance. Black, elbow-length-sleeved dress shirt was never buttoned all the way up; the collar always sprawled open and sometimes at the mornings the shirt was completely gone.

Bad Roy had a black hat on his head, both outside and inside the house – reflecting Roy's lack of interest in rules and common manners.

And, moreover, Bad Roy had a serious substance addiction. Alcohol and smokes were used more frequently than the health could bear.

The there was this another guy, Roy had named it Good Roy. Good Roy was the perfect opposite of Bad Roy. Pure and innocent Good Roy wore white long-sleeved flax shirt and a pair of flax pants in the same colour. Just give it the wings and a halo and you could easily mistake it from an angel.

Good Roy was not only pure and innocent, but also kind and caring person. Those features you could find in Roy, too if you knew hi any better.

Good Roy appeared every now and then to give Roy advise how to live his life and how to make the right decisions. And quite often Good Roy just ended up arguing with Bad Roy which one's advise Roy should obey.

---

At one Saturday morning, when Roy should have been already preparing for the work, he was just laying there on the bed, hardly awake. Slowly Roy had this idea of just staying at home for today and for once have a long weekend. Who could get mad at that..?

Roy thought were cut short when a towel was thrown on his face. Confused and swearing under his breath Roy lifted the towel and looked at the foot of his bed where the towel had flied from.

Good Roy was standing there a fierce look on its face and leaning on the end board.

"Get up." Good Roy said vigorously and stared at Roy. "You have working day today, so get up and in the shower as if you already were."

Sighing Roy turned on his other side and pressed his cheek on the pillow, eyes tightly closed. He just hadn't the energy to deal with these hallucinations of his. Not this early on the morning, at least.

"Go away." he said curtly and threw the towel back to Good Roy.

"Yeah, fuck off." said a cold voice from next to Roy. Roy ripped his eyes open and when he saw shirtless Bad Roy laying on bed with him, the usual black hat covering its eyes and hand behind its neck, Roy yelped and fell out from the bed. Gasping he stared at Bad Roy, who calmly lifted the hat away from covering its sigh an looked at Roy.

"Found something interesting from down there?" it asked teasingly and dropped the hat back to its eyes.

Roy was still panting and got up from the floor. So it seemed like Bad Roy had yet again left its shirt somewhere, and as he thought about how he had just minute ago slept next to that half naked copy of himself, Roy had shivers ripping down on his spine and he turned to look at Good Roy, who was still holding the towel for Roy to take it, with expressionless. Roy looked at the towel, then Good Roy and the towel again, before finally grapping the towel on his way out of the bedroom and to the bathroom, rolling his eyes and damning the bad luck of his.

After the shower Roy stood at the sink, having only a towel on his hips and washed his face after shaving. Sighing heavily he stared the reflection in mirror, his tired looking face and messy hair. Especially he paid attention to dark shadows under his eyes. Roy grabbed a tube of eye cream (yes, he used that kind of thing, than you very much) and put a small amount of it around his both his eyes.

The last thing Roy did was spray some Axe all over his upper body and check that everything was all right. Then Roy suddenly felt how something cold and wet was showered on his back. Startling Roy turned around and almost got Axe in his eyes as Bad Roy sprayed the chemical on him.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Roy demanded and watched his darker side angrily. Bad Roy just watched back like he would watch and idiot. "You really don't think that kind of sad amount helps anything, now do you?" it asked back and started now to shower Roy's front side. Roy just shoved back of Bad Roy's head with his hand and stormed out of the bathroom back to his bedroom to get dressed. Bad Roy shrugged and started to spray its own body with Axe.

Being a bit late already Roy went after dressing right to the hall and started to put on his shoes and coat over his military jacket when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Good Roy was there and shoved him a paper cup of steaming coffee which Roy took, a bit surprised.

"So you thought to just leave without eating properly, again." Good Roy more likely stated than asked and shook his head sadly. "Drink that on your way to HQ and eat enough on your lunch hour. And as a first thing at home you do the laundry as you have week after another promised to do. And now hurry up, you are late." it said in one breath and turned Roy around and thrust him out of the door. "Have a nice day." it said before shutting the door and leaving Roy a bit confused on the steps.

---

Roy arrived the HQ a bit late, but only by few minutes so he didn't believe it would bother anyone since it was Saturday and all. Right after Roy had stepped inside his office and taken off his coat, there was a knock on the door and Riza came in carrying a nice pile of papers.

"Good morning, Sir." Riza greeted Roy and walked over his desk. "Just some more work for you." she said and put the papers on the desk, exhaling deeply as she did so and coughed slightly.

"Oh dear _god_, Sir. I you asked me, a smaller amount would have been enough…"

* * *

**So there was the first chapter. 8 chapters is the total, so if you want to have them all, review :)  
And notice: when I talk about Bad Roy and Good Roy, I have them as _it_ instead of _he _and _its_ instead of _his. _But since I'm Finn, I'm not sure if I have it spelled correctly when I talk about _who_ with them. Try to cope with me :P**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, got _one_ review and decided to have another chapter...**

* * *

"That pretty boy is _so_ begging for blood from its nose." Bad Roy mumbled as it sat on Roy's desk and played with silver lightener, opening its lid and then closing it again. "Just imagine it, right after you had left, it _jumped_ on me and _forced_ me to wear my shirt! It's pretending all so innocent and kind, but alas when we are left alone it becomes quite a bitch you couldn't believe."

"Could you _please_ be quiet at least for five minutes? I have work to do and you're not helping me with your complaining." Roy huffed annoyed and slammed his fist on the survey of his desk so that Bad Roy almost fell down from top of it. "And stop calling your better half a bitch, it means all good for me as well as for you, too." Roy added and stared at Bad Roy. It just shrugged and searched for a pack of cigarettes in its pocket, took one out and lighted it putting the lightener away with the cigarettes. Bad Roy took a deep inhale of its cigarette and then blew a thin smoke out, which made Roy stuck his nose.

"Why are you doing that?" Roy asked. "_I_ don't smoke, so as a reflection of me, you-"

"Why?" Bad Roy cut in and blew another cloud of smoke right to Roy's face, making the colonel cough into his hand. "_Why_ do I do this?" Bad Roy replayed Roy's words once more and smirked. "Because _you_ have always wanted to try smoking, haven't you?"

Roy could feel the red color rising on his face and he folded his arms. "No I haven't." he insisted. "Smoking destroys your heart and lungs and ruins your teeth and skin. There's no way I'm gonna start that."

Bad Roy shook his head and chuckled. "Stop lying, that's my job." it said and shook the ashes from its cigarette on Roy's papers. "I have noticed how you always look at that Havoc-guy every time he lights a cigarette." Bad Roy brought its own one right under Roy's nose and turned it around in its fingers. "I know how you look at how he takes a deep breath and blows it out, the satisfied look on his face, which by the way has kept their look pretty good. Think about it, why you wouldn't too experience that happiness by paying such a ridiculously low price for that…" Bad Roy started to lower his voice to barely auditable tone which slowly but firmly hypnotized Roy as the man stared at the cigarette. Roy bit his lower lip but didn't make any sudden movements.

"And once you even asked Havoc to pass you one smoke, remember?" Bad Roy continued coldly.

"Now, _that_ was just a joke, so don't even-!" Roy started to protest, but Bad Roy cit in once again.

"That was an extempore, desperate plead that everyone _took_ as a joke." Bad Roy said and took once more a deep breath of its smoke, exhaling them from its nose, eyes closed and a look of pure pleasure on its face. All hypnotized, Roy stared and gulped loudly. Bad Roy opened its eyes and moved its amused glance to Roy, shifting the cigarette again close to Roy's face. "You want the bottom?" it asked and offered the cigarette so that all Roy had to do was take a hold of it and smoke it away.

Roy looked at the smoke with face burning and panted heavily, thinking frantically what he should do. He tried to tell himself all the risks and problems smoking caused, but then there came another, Bad Roy's whispering voice, which said 'Go on, take it. Go on.'

"By the way, smoking has style in it." Bad Roy added.

That was the last drop Roy needed. With shaking hand, he took the offered bottom of cigarette in between his thumb and fore finger, licked his dry lips and nervously lifted the smoke on them. All the time inside Roy's head screamed the phrase 'Don't do it, don't do it," but over the screaming he heard a whisper, 'Do it, do it, _do it_!'

But before Roy even got the cigarette on his newly dried lips, a huge pair of scissors snapped closed in front of his face. Surprised Roy blinked his eyes and when he looked at the smoke in his fingers again, all he saw was a filter in his hand and a steaming pile of ash on papers.

And next to Roy there stood Good Roy who an angry look on its face glared at Roy, still holding the scissors. Roy stared back and tried to look as innocent as possible, which was quite hard at this point.

"Don't even think about it." Good Roy said, shaking the scissors just in front of Roy's nose. "Smoking destroys your heart and lungs and ruins your teeth and skin. I thought that I could trust you to never even think about starting that." it said and then took a look on Bad Roy who was still sitting on Roy's desk and casually scanned its finger nails. "And _you_," Good Roy said blaming. "What reason did you have for coming here to disrupt Roy on his working place?"

Bad Roy lifted its brows and glanced at his white colleague. "Wow, easy tiger." it said blithely. "I just came here to look after this guy here so he wouldn't do anything heedless." Bad Roy defended himself and ruffled Roy hair.

"You are offering him a cigarette, that isn't heedless?" Good Roy demanded and folded its arms.

"Hey, you're the one who's in charge of him."

"So are you!"

Good Roy and Bad Roy started to argue like they were the parents of a teenager, while Roy tried on the sly to clean his desk from the ashes.

Then there came a knock from the door and all three remained still as Riza stepped in.

"Excuse me, but I promised Edward to bring in his latest report for him." the woman said while saluting and brought the flap board onto Roy's desk where the man had swept the most of ashes from into his fist he was now leaning his chin on. "Great, thank you." Roy said and took the report into his other hand.

Riza was about to leave but suddenly she turned around, a weirs smell catching her nose. "Does it smell tobacco in here?" she asked thoughtfully. "But you don't even smoke…"

"Oh so you smell it too?" Roy hurried to say. "It was here when I came in this morning, I thought it was only me smelling it."

Still suspicious Riza went to door and left, but just before she got the door closet she heard a high wolf whistle and appalled Riza turned around and threw a condemning glance at Roy, who tried to get an innocent smile on his reddened face. Shaking her head Riza finally left the office, where Roy turned in his office hair to glare at Bad Roy sitting on a window board and smirking peacefully, Good Roy glaring at him contemptuously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took such a long time to post this one. I haven't been in a mood for translating lately :P**

* * *

Roy came home exhausted and annoyed. He had few picked words to say to Bad Roy who had disappeared from the office before Roy had time to give his lecture. At the same time Roy was afraid of what kind of lecture he was going to get from his better half about smoking. Or more likely trying to smoke, but Roy knew that Good Roy wouldn't make too big difference between these two.

Roy removed his coat, put his boots on the shoe rack and walked to the kitchen. Worriedly he first peeked from the doorway to see if there was anyone sitting on the high kitchen stool or on the table, and when he saw that the kitchen was empty Roy sighed from relief went to get a glass from the cabinet. He turned the tap and let the glass get filled by cold water.

When Roy then turned around to sit at the table and drank from his water, he was about to drown and drop his glass to the floor, because now he saw Good Roy sitting there reading a newspaper. Which itself wasn't so scary sight, since Good Roy was practically the only one in the household who read the paper. Thought Roy had promised to himself to read it at least once a week, just for the general knowledge.

The thing that was a bit frightening about the view was that Good Roy had an absolute serene expression on its face as if nothing had happened. Roy had expected it to at least yell at him after that cigarette episode, but no, not a word. Maybe there was finally some concrete benefit from Good Roy's endless sentimentality…

Roy sat quietly on the opposite seat from Good Roy at the small, square kitchen table and took a sip from his water every now and then, stealing peeks at Good Roy who still just read in the perfect silence.

However, suddenly Good Roy lifted its glance from the paper when Roy nearly black eyes met Good Roy's dark, somehow lightly brownish eyes. For awhile neither of them said a word, but then Good Roy lifted its brows and quickly looked at the paper on the table.

"You want the paper?" it asked and started to fold the paper up and offered it to Roy. "Bad Roy already cut off the strip cartoons though, but still…"

"No, thank you. You just read it." Roy said and sat up to put the glass into the sink. "I'm gonna do that laundry we talked about this morning." he added hoping the act would go as an intensifier of their armistice. Good Roy just hummed and started to read the paper again.

In the bathroom Roy's mind went black again as he saw already a week ago filled up laundry basket next to the washer. And the content of the basket was in a tidiness that almost shouted: 'Sort me out, sort me out!' And there was little Roy could do other than just sight deep and kneel next to the basket and start sorting the clothes into the piles of white and parti-coloured. The white pile he put first into the machine, checking carefully he there wasn't any coloured clothes among. At the very moment Roy started to look back on the time there was a bright red sock caught in the sleeve of one of his white dress shirts and the result was a washerful of textile cotton-candy…

Roy cringed when he heard evil laugher behind his back that almost changed into crying toward the end.

"Oh yeah, those happy old times…" Bad Roy said nostalgically leaning on the wash basin and whipped its eyes dramatically. It obviously knew what Roy had just been thinking and decided to come make fun of him. Roy just scowled Bad Roy murderously and put some washing agent into the machine and slammed the round trap-door closed. He would not give Bad Roy that attention it begged. Roy knew all to well that Bad Roy would leave him alone if he just ignored it for some time.

Bad Roy now hopped to sit on the wash basin, which looked a bit uncomfortable place to be on, but since Roy didn't approve it and as a hallucination Bad Roy couldn't break the sink with its weight, it was a good way to show what Bad Roy thought about common rules and manners.

"It really would have been something if you seriously went out with that pink shirt on." Bad Roy continued its mocking as Roy sat in front of the washing machine staring at the laundry rolling around through the round window, as if it was interesting.

"Your points in women's eyes would have improved in mere seconds. Let alone in_ men's_ eyes-"

"Now _shut the fuck up_ already!" Roy suddenly yelled more vehemently than he had meant to. Bad Roy paid attention with jumping off the sink and walking to Roy, sitting down next to him.

"Well, I think we jabbed under the belt here." Bad Roy said wickedly and leaned its chin on Roy's shoulder. Roy tried to clear his mind or at least not to think about that one certain thing...

"So you're one of _those_ guys, huh?" Bad Roy continued hinting and its grinning face reflected from the shutter of washer. "What do you meant with 'one of those guys'?" Roy demanded, though he knew all too well what the other meant. Frantically he tried to think about something random, something else than what he was thinking now.

A clock.

A pocket watch.

A silver pocket watch.

Of which chain hanged from a waist of black leather pants.

"Bingo!" Bad Roy shouted so loud and suddenly that Roy started and shrugged sharply so that accidentally hit Bad Roy on its jaw. That though didn't have any effect on it and Bad Roy stood up and rushed out from the bathroom. Roy was left in there and for awhile he thought if he should be worried. But after all, Bad Roy was mostly just his imagination so Roy decided to let it be.

Bad Roy went smirking to the kitchen where Good Roy continued its reading. Bad Roy stayed in a door way and stared at its white double before going to the table. Bad Roy took out a chair as if in order to sit on it, but then jumped instead to sit on the table by using the chair as help. Good Roy frowned but hadn't enough interest to say anything.

Bad Roy started to whistle some random tune (Samantha Fox's Touch me, to be exact) and looked at Good Roy before speaking up.

"I know something you don't." it said cockily and started to check on its fingernails. When Good Roy didn't pay any attention, Bad Roy continued. "It's a very thrilling thing. And weird, abnormal even…"

"Love isn't weird and at least not abnormal. Not even when it's our Roy we're talking about." Good Roy finally replied, still not interrupting its reading. Bad Roy glanced at its colleague surprised, lifting eyebrows. "What did you say?" it asked lifting its hat a bit.

Now Good Roy too lifted its eyes from the paper and looked at Bad Roy. "That's what you're talking about, right?" it said. "That Roy has a crush on that blonde State Alchemist. The Edward-person."


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, I'm pretty proud of you."

Roy was about to inhale some tooth paste and almost choked in his tooth brush as he heard these words coming out from Bad Roy's mouth, just like that on Sunday morning in the middle of morning routines.

After taking his time with coughing looked at the mirror and at his bad twin sitting on the closed toilet seat as Bad Roy on its own stared back at Roy, slightly respectful look on its face. That look was totally unknown for Bad Roy, since it was usually itself who expected to have respect from others.

"Proud?" Roy repeated confused and spitted once more into the sink, his eyes not living Bad Roy's reflection in the mirror. "What gives me such an honor?"

Bad Roy's grin just widened, which seriously started to be quite scary.

"You see," it started to explain, crossing its legs, leaning backwards and flipping its hat back. "You have always been exemplary alumni. Your sin list is already remarkably long…" Roy frowned but didn't bother to interrupt Bad Roy's speech; he wanted to hear how this ended. "…But there has been missing this one conclusive point. Something that would make you… you know… _condemned_. Something that would make people look askance at you." While speaking Bad Roy stood up and gesticulated wildly as it walked to behind Roy. "You are selfish bastard and irresponsible womanizer. And both at the same time. But so is so many else. But you, my dear friend, beside all that," Bad Roy lowered its voice dramatically before keeping a short break and putting its hand on both of Roy's shoulders. The two switched glances through the mirror.

"You… are gay."

"No I'm not!!" The bathroom's glamour made by sterile lightning and tooth paste's peppermint smell shattered as Roy angrily started to put together his teeth brushing equipment. He almost ripped the tap off while rinsing his tooth brush and put into the cup on the mirror shelf next to the tooth paste. The cup capsized couple of times before Roy managed to slow down his movement so that everything stayed on its place.

Bad Roy shifted willingly backwards when Roy started to rage but didn't let the subject go.

"Well, how about that Edward then? You do feel sexual attraction toward him, don't you?" Roy remained quiet for awhile and just stared down at the sink, wishing he could be swallowed away by it. Though soon the responded, "And what gives you _that_ idea?"

Bad Roy fished a cigarette case out of its pocket and then started to look for lighter. "Trust me, my ways of getting information are 100 present sure."

At first nothing happened, as if Roy didn't even hear what Bad Roy had said, but then it clicked inside Roy's head and he slowly turned around to look at Bad Roy who had found its lighter and was now lightning a cigarette, but stopped the motion as it noticed Roy's staring. Bad Roy stared back, trying to get an innocent look on its face, still not quite succeeding.

"You have once again spied my dreams, _haven't you_?"

---

Roy had just completed doing dishes when there came a knock from the door.

The whole afternoon had turned out to be quite peaceful. Roy had been all by himself without any hallucinations who would have distracted him. Consequently Roy spent the afternoon relaxing, reading and playing violin (1), which he hadn't done for a long time.

But, as said, through the rattling of the dishes and the swashing of water Roy heard a knock coming from the door. And right after that the doorbell rang, as if it was noticed afterwards on the door frame.

Roy didn't expect any guests, so wondering he quickly dried his hands on old towel and hurried to open the door.

Not that Roy had any guesses who could be the one to visit him on Sunday, but he did get a bit surprised when he saw Edward Elric standing on the door step beyond the door.

"Fullmetal." Roy said a little questionably, using the work name of Edward's which felt a little strange now that they were outside of work. All the same Roy didn't dare to use Edward's first name, which was something he rarely did.

Roy looked at Ed from head to toes. The teen was wearing his casual outfit; the red cloak and black jacket under it, tight, black leather pant on his legs, silver chain climbing up from pocket to fasten into belt bound. Edward seemed a bit uneasy and had his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He looked even smaller than usually, not like the insolent and mulish brat which he usually was.

Roy caught himself staring at Edward's looks and moved aside as a sign for Ed that he was welcomed to come inside.

"Colonel." the teen said likewise polite and stepped over the doorstep into the apartment. The hall, being already pretty small felt even more confined now that there was two people standing there, especially when Roy shut the door. Roy himself didn't mind a little closeness, but when he saw the uncomfortable look on Edward's face the boy was directing downwards, he got the drift and went onwards so that Ed too got out from the dark hall.

"What brings you here, Fullmetal?" Roy asked for two reasons. First of all, he really wanted to know, and second of all, so that he would break the silence lasted for awhile now.

Ed remained quiet and it seemed like he was slowly realizing that he had ended up in a wrong house.

"I… I have something to tell you." Ed finally got out and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger, as if he was lifting glasses on his nose. He was obviously nervous about something.

"Relating to what? Something about work?" Roy asked, even though he knew that Edward wouldn't have wasted his free time on visiting him for work issues.

"No. This is about you. A-and me too…" Edward sputtered and once again lifted the invisible glasses. Roy lifted his brows.

"Then speak." he said as if he had accused Ed about something, which totally wasn't what he meant to.

Still not talking, Edward stared his shoes and seemed unsure.

"It's just that… I-I…" he started and went silent again. "I… I think that… you… I…"

Roy started to get annoyed, since it seemed like Edward wasn't going to get it out. He was just about to ask if Edward really had anything to say or should the man show the door, but then Edward brightened suddenly and lifted his red face to look Roy directly in eyes.

"Oh fuck it all!" Edward shouted taking an enormous step towards Roy, grabbed his collar and pulled the man down to press his lips on Roy's, parted from surprise.

The kiss was… terrible. It hit more likely the right corner of Roy's lips than his lips and still Ed managed to bite Roy's lower lip. Besides there was a stream of saliva connecting their chins.

Two seconds later all Roy saw was a peek of Edward's withdrawing back before the boy had already disappeared from the door.

Strike dumb Roy stared at the said door and without thinking swept his saliva covered chin whit the back of his palm. Then he quietly dragged himself to the living room and slumped on couch. For awhile he didn't do much more that just stare, as if he hadn't realized what had just happened. However little by little there came a faint smile on his lips.

"You are _so_ pitiful!" Roy heard words coming from beside himself when Bad Roy sat down on the couch and pulled its hat on its eyes as if in order to cover them from seeing something horrible. "It was _right there_! Why on earth didn't you jump on him?! That kid practically collapsed in your arms and what do you do?! You just stare there and let the prey go!!"

Roy hadn't enough energy to care about bad Roy's complaining, instead he buried himself further into couch's cushions and thought about what he was going to do now.

"So what did you plan on doing next?" Roy heard another voice and turned around to see Good Roy leaning on the back of the couch and slouched its hands over it.

Roy shrugged helplessly. "Nothing, I guess." And what could he do, anyway. Edward had left right away, as if there was something Roy should do about it.

"But you care about him, right?" Good Roy asked and leaned further trying to catch Roy's eyes.

"Of course I do, he's my subordinate and as a good superior I care about the people I work with."

"Yeah, but do you like him?" Good Roy tried again to get the answer he wanted.

Roy thought for a moment about what to answer. "As a friend, yes, I could say that I like him, but…"

"Do you feel more both psychical and physical attraction towards him than a common subordinate or even a friend?" Good Roy finally blurted out, putting an extra pressure on every word.

"Y-yeah..?" Roy replied, doubting if he had understood the long question, but his mind told to answer 'yes'.

Good Roy straightened its back and slapped Roy on the back of his head. "Then what are you still sitting on there?" it demanded. "Edward came here and confessed to you. The ball is in your corner now so get off your butt and go for him!"

Surprised from Good Roy's sudden change of character Roy got up and hurried to the hall. He put his shoes on and for the last time turned to look at the living room where he saw Bad Roy sitting on its knees on the couch, Good Roy standing next by.

"Run!" Good Roy shouted and waved both of its hands toward Roy who startle and get out through the door. As the door was slammed closed, there was a pure silence inside the house, which bad Roy however broke with a chuckle.

"I have the tickling in my guts that this is going to be something fairly interesting." it said and lighted a cigarette.

* * *

  
**(1) I really have some thing about Roy playing violin, so that's why I put it there :D**


End file.
